


In Her Arms Again

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Adorable Cat Valentine, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Jade West, Romantic Fluff, Soft Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I blush, the butterflies in my stomach getting somehow more and more prominent before leaning down and kissing her. Her eyes flutter shut seconds before mine do, my hand finds its way to her cheek. She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around the back of my neck. The snowflakes fall around us as we slowly sway to the sound of our own heartbeat. We’re together at last.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	In Her Arms Again

Jade's POV

I gaze longingly across The Asphalt Cafe at Cat Valentines velvet red hair. She’s giggling over something, who knows what. She locks eye contact with me and gives me a saddened look and turns back to Andre to finish the rest of whatever she was telling him. It’s been two days since we broke up. Ok well we never were really “together” in the first place. We never told anyone about our kisses under the bleachers or our secretive looks and our light hand holding under the table at lunch. We had planned on announcing our “relationship” to our parents. Well- I did. It didn’t go over too well. Threats to kick me out. Chats of sending me to a special camp for the “confused.” Telling me I have to leave Hollywood Arts if I don’t end my “special friendship” with my best friend of 7 years straight. It was more than a special friendship right? I thought it was… My parents are convinced it was nothing more than a scandal. They didn’t know about the countless memories we made with each other in that short amount of time our relationship had taken up. They didn’t know that Cat made me feel the happiest I’ve ever felt. They didn’t know anything about me or my real feelings.   
I finally agreed to end my relationship with Cat, despite the fact that it tore a hole into my heart I couldn’t risk getting sent away. So I solemnly nodded as my parents explained that I can no longer speak to that “mentally unstable redhead” at school any more. I never thought I would cry over a break up, but Cat fit so perfectly in my arms, a way that no one else could. I felt incomplete without her. The night we were forced to end our relationship I cried harder than I’ve ever cried before. I cried for the memories, the good ones and the bad ones. I cried for the kisses. The love bites. I cried over everything I had lost that night.  
I graduate without her next to me. She grins as she gets handed the diploma and waves enthusiastically at her parents in the crowd. I walk up to the podium, picking at my black nail polish to steady my nerves. I want to turn and look at Cat, she’d make me feel better, but I can’t. I shakingly take the diploma and turn to scan the audience for my parents. I find them in the back. Straight faces per usual.   
I throw my cap and leave. I leave my friend group of 4 years without saying goodbye. As we drive by I see them beaming and laughing with each other and taking hundreds of pictures that I’m sure I’d see later on The Slap. And ofcourse I do. Each of them posted one of them laughing while their arms were intertwined. “Missing that one special person” is Cat's caption. My stomach flutters at the idea of Cat thinking of me.   
College takes me away from my home state. Away from my friends. Away from my family. I would’ve stayed but I couldn’t stand my parents any longer. Family dinners were a nightmare, you could cut the tension with a knife. After they broke Cat and I up I couldn’t look them in the eyes again.  
I packed my bags and moved to New York City. Maybe if I left I could forget about the one girl always on my mind. Everything back in LA reminded me of her, the Jetbrew on 2nd street that we would go to after school. The park down Main street that we had our first kiss in. The diner we would go to in the middle of the night when neither of us could sleep.   
I walk down the bustling street of Manhattan, it’s winter break and the air is crisp and feels clean. I feel free, but the nagging feeling in my stomach reminds me that I’m missing my other half. I’m gazing at the mannequins in the window of a large department store when someone runs into me. I turn to yell at them for being so unobservant of their surroundings but the familiar scent of Vanilla Bean and Honey hits me. The figure pushes themself off me before looking up to apologize. Her mouth hangs open in surprise. Cat Valentine. Her natural curls spill out from under the hood of her winter jacket, but her hair is still her signature shade of red. We both stand there, mouths agape before a smile spreads across Cat's face. Her smile is infectious and in seconds I find myself grinning down at her. It feels as if the world slows down around us.   
“I missed you.” I whisper. Her smile somehow gets wider. She swallows hard before mouthing “I missed you too.” I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I’ve waited so long to have her in my grasp again, it feels good. It feels perfect. She holds me just as tight. Once we pull away I look into her chocolate brown eyes, she stands on her tippy toes and pecks me on the lips. I blush, the butterflies in my stomach getting somehow more and more prominent before leaning down and kissing her. Her eyes flutter shut seconds before mine do, my hand finds its way to her cheek. She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around the back of my neck. The snowflakes fall around us as we slowly sway to the sound of our own heartbeat. We’re together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
